powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet
Name: Lawrence Selforge (first name for the person, last name as a trademark) Aliases: Charming Monster, Alpha Womanizer Powers: Absorbing Replication, Planeswalking, Singularity Abilities: Superhuman Beauty, Enhanced Wisdom, Psychological Intuition Alignment: True Neutral Motto: "With great power comes a great life." Quotes: "Never again will you fear. Never again will you lack. Welcome to my world." "Do not mistake good will for for weakness. When I lose patience, you lose everything." "Pleasing the ones who please you is only natural. Everything is matter of balance." "The ability to elevate reason over instinct is what separates a person from a beast." Theme Song: Dance of Nereids Occupations: Planar Adventurer, Practical Scientist, Serial Lover, City Ruler Archetypes: Gentleman Scholar, Chivalrous Pervert, The Patriarch, For Happiness Inspirations : Tony Stark, Jackie Estacado, Alex Mercer, JLU Amazo, Silver Surfer Origin Story: Before the prime omniversal totality emerged into defined existence, a unique infinitesimal part separated from the whole, lacking the ability for spontaneous evolution. While the omniversal totality gradually evolved and took shape into endless infinities of multiverses, having lost its prime undefineness, the lone shard continued to drift aimlessly through myriads of planes, bearing literally infinite potentialities but with not traits of its own, until it eventually encountered and merged with a human being on one of the countless alternate Earths. The shard granted the human the power to absorb and replicate anything, being a piece of the origin of all origins, and the abilitiy to freely move through the planes that led it here, while the human granted the shard awareness and sentience, resulting in the entity since known as Lawrence Selforge. Personal Data Likes: Novelties, cool stuff, women, social life, adventures. Dislikes: Rudeness, misplaced violence, unrepentant evil. Hobbies: Collecting cool powers/forms/techs/girlfriends, adventuring around the planes, helping out nice people, supporting various communities and organizations, creating local all-female super teams, taking down tyranical governments, brillantly ruinning elaborate plans, humiliating supervillains, recruting defeated villainesses, creating customized replicas of cool foreigners. Favorite Abilities: *Telepathy - directly share informations with any kind of entity, remote scanning/merging via mental projection *Magic - jack of all trade with a huge diversity of effects, wonderful style, endless mana supply via conversion *Teleportation - moving to anywhere with a thought, best mode of transportation, very comfortable and cool *Supernatural Condition - awesome physical abilities, very practical and badass, upgradable via conversion Personality: His ability to absorb/become anything and redefine his form/properties at will stripped away all sense of vulnerability, needs and limits. As a consequence, Lawrence developed an extremely confident, open-minded and hedonistic personality, seeing the world around him as his playground and everything in it a source of growth and enjoyment. He is essentially amoral, feeling little actual concern for anyone aside from the ones under his care, but his hedonistic nature makes him very hostile to whoever selfishly destroys the happiness of others, and inherently respectful of every person’s right to the pursuit of their own happiness, paradoxically leading to a fairly moral behavior overall. Unlike many powerful entities, he doesn't agree with the infamous "might makes right" self-serving policy, seeing the two as completely unrelated. To him, power is only the measure of one's ability to affect the world, and despite the obvious benefits granted to its wielders, it doesn't give them any actual "right" over others or their legitimate interests. Attitude: Sociable and understanding, with a playfull spirit and a keen sense of humor, he is interested in a great many things and experiences, exceptional ones being his favorite. Very creative and pragmatic, he sees success as the expression of truth and usually prioritizes factual results over abstract notions, with durable balance and lasting happiness as his one personal guideline. Very humble considering his capabilities, he puts good relations and free will at the top of his social values, only resorting to violence and coercition when provoked, or if the current situation clearly calls for it. Despite his general leniency though, respect and self-defense are serious business, and he won't hesistate to bring examplary punishment on anyone who crosses the line. Particularly fond of women and intimate interactions, he makes a point of making the pleasure mutual, shifting his appearence to match their strongest desire and using greatly advanced physical and psychological skills, based on massive experience and keen empathic attunement, enhanced further by unique pheromones and subtle psionic stimulation for a truly mind-blowing experience. Lifestyle: Due to his infinite upgradability, he has made self-improvement the purpose of his existence and self-enjoyment his way of life, all the more considering that his planeshifting abilities grant him access to an infinity of new worlds to experience, and an endless variety of potential upgrades. Yet despite his ever-increasing functionalities, Lawrence remains a very simple being at heart, true to his human origins, and all he really wants is a nice and cosy place to call home, lots of happy female company, and endless adventures across the multiverse. To durably protect his carefree lifestyle, he makes a minimalist use of his abilities, always enough and never too much, and personally blends into each extraplanar context via pattern shifting and replication, allowing him to fully appreciate every experience. Aware of the transient nature of existence, he subconsciously memorizes everything crossing his path via imperceptible telepathic projection, so that even people and places vanished eons ago may forever live on within him and be brought to life again, ensuring that nothing he comes to know is ever truly lost. While extremely adaptable, he always declines gay interactions for the same reason he never takes on female forms : because his gender and orientation are highly self-defining to him, and among the unchanging parts he wishes to preserve, in order to maintain a durable sense of identity through his endless physical and mental evolutions. Fighting Style: Despite the vast array of options accumulated during his adventures, he remains most fond of his original abilities, preferring bodily blades/projectiles and merging/assimilation to more elaborate strategies. This is especially true considering his merging ability combined to his bodily weaponry allow him to pierce without wounding, and take control of his targets' physical and mental system from the inside, neutralizing them without any actual damage. When greatly outnumbered, he will merge with his environment before impaling all opponents with one massive strike, or transform it into a personal army, turning the numbers against them. If they are exceedingly mobile or stealthy, he will merge with space-time, pinpoint their location, freeze their local space-time and encage them. In the unlikely case where he would find himself cornered in a poor environment and faced with overwhelming numerical superiority, he will unleash a volley of superfast shifting projectiles, each target exploding into a new volley in an exponential domino effect, causing tide-turning ravages within moments in a single blow with minimal cost. When facing the most overwhelming opponents (notably powerful reality warpers), he will eventually activate his ultimate technique : a large-scale omni-absorption completely destroying the entire area and converting it into personal resources. Signature Move: - Spatial Blades : Lawrence uses spatial merging in combination with bodily blades, allowing him to instantly strike multiple targets from anywhere (even inside), bypassing obstacles and distances. Limitations: He never performs any personal rewriting without the person's clear information and express consent, due to his great valuation of free-will. For the same reason, his fighting capabilities are limited to defensive and protective purposes, as their unchecked use would invalidate the previous point. Lastly, he has a strong aversion for Reality Warping abilities, as they essentially nullify the value of work, achievement and even reality as a whole, just like unwanted mental alterations remove the value of the self. He thus never willingly acquire them, and those inevitably gained when battling unreasonable reality warpers are stored in a locked corner of his mind, never to be seen again except as an anchoring/restoring countermeasure. Alternate Forms: DCS 11.jpg|Casual Form. DCS 19.jpg|Bishonen Form. DCS 17.jpg|Warrior Form. DCS 14.jpg|Cosmic Form. DCS 13.jpg|Taking out the trash. DCS 12.jpg|Taking it up a notch. Ultimate Technique.jpg|No more fooling around. OMM 2.jpg Base of Operations: Selforge City An independent city-state located on the artificial demi-plane Selforge, nicknamed "Superia" in reference to its all-women superhuman population. They were gradually built using Lawrence's acculumated resources, data and reshaping abilities, and both are constantly improved and expanded to better accommodate their growing community. Conditions and Benefits Open to many civilized planes through a network of portals guarded by Selforge sentries, the city welcomes women from all over the Multiverse. Visitors are granted access to the city for a given period of time after a standard identity control, while settlement requires a personal commitment to the ruler of the city, essentially in the form of a free relationship with lots of benefits. In return, all citizens are granted unrestricted access to the city’s luxurious accomodations, advanced facilities, high-quality goods and customized services. A one-month free trial is notably available to potentially interested visitors, allowing them to experience firsthand the full spectrum of advantages offered. Contractual agreements are also possible for periodic stays of shorter durations, mainly for breather or recreational purposes. Economy and Society There is no economy in Selforge City, all its needs being directly managed and provided by Selforge Industry, supported by seemingly bottomless resources, a revolutionary transformation process and an amazingly efficient organization. The city is highly cosmopolitan, implementing many cultural and technical contributions from various planar origins, to improve the city and expand its various offerings, and reflecting the vast diversity of its denizens. While technically an autocracy, its working is actually that of a benevolent administration, particularly receptive to the needs and lasting well-being of every member, and treating them all with utmost equality, forging an exceptionally strong sense of belonging. Personal Enhancement As a standard procedure, a personal gift from their new lord, and the kickstart of their new life, Lawrence uses his genetic memorization and reshaping abilities to unlock the genetic potential of new citizens, considerably enhancing their health, appearance, physical and mental capabilities, and nullifying the aging process. These examplary living conditions and personal transcendence naturally lead to very balanced and friendly personalities, strenghened further by their SME based empathic synchronization, allowing citizens to directly share and understand one another's feelings and emotions, making the community as a whole similar to an extended and very close family. Crime and Punishment Criminality is virtually nonexistent within the plane's boundaries, mostly due to its extremely favorable environment. As such, the very rare offenses are analyzed more than punished, to discern and correct the flaw in the system that made them possible. Due to the lack of monetary and penal system, and the ability to easily repair virtually any damage, offenders are simply sentenced with public apologies and a temporary focus on various activities of public interest. Security and Defense Selforge City is only accessible via heavily guarded Selforge portals, drastically reducing the risks of infiltration. Furthermore, visitors are stealthily scanned during their standard identity check before crossing the portal, their true intentions crystal clear from the start. The ill-meaning ones are thus transfered to a top-security quarantine zone instead and immediately neutralized. If they prove involved in an organized attempt against Selforge City, Lawrence will take the matter into his own hands, assimilating the prisoner and recreating it as a Selforge double-agent equipped with an optimized assassin-type power set, then sending it back to infiltrate its former organization, identify the ringleaders and methodically eliminate them. As a safety measure, he also infused a Selforge Defense System into the space-time containing the plane, radically preventing unauthorized entries and protecting it from external forces, any hostile being directly consumed and recycled by the plane itself. Selforge Network A conjoint project combining Lawrence's planewalking abilities, Xana's reality-altering energies and Athena's technological support, it works as an automated information broker and digital entertainer, collecting observational informations from other planes and emulating a vast diversity of programs and documentaries. Placed under Seira's supervision, it notably allows the city to stay in touch with extraplanar events and automatically update the mission boards of the Extraplanar Improvement Initiative. Professional Realization Selforge City is entirely self-providing thanks to its extremely capable ruler, and offers free access to a huge diversity of luxurious relaxations, activities, knowledges and entertainments, borrowed from many different planar culures, sustained by endless resources and supported by optimal management, giving the plane a distinctive feel of cosmopolitan paradise. Nonetheless, professional occupations remain necessary for personal developement. To answer this need for self-realization, Lawrence used the abilities collected during his adventures to create the Extraplanar Improvement Initiative (EI2), a Selforge superheroic organization functionning both as employment agency and adventuring guild, conveniently mixing business and pleasure, its members essentially working towards the greater good of others plans through a large diversity of missions. Once comfortably familiarized with their new environment, registred citizens are directed to EI2 facilities, where an in-depth evaluation of their talents, personality, motivations and preferences will determine their class, power set, and team assignment. No training is required to handle their newfound abilities, as all the necessary knowledge is uploaded directly in their mind. Each team is regularly sent on missions accross the planes, their equipment, capabilities and level adjusted to the upcoming challenges based on intels gathered via the Selforge Network. These extraplanar excursions essentially work as educational experiences completing and balancing their hedonistic lifestyle, and indirectly reminding them of how very lucky they are. If the teams are faced with unexpected challenges that prove too much for them, they are immediately pulled back to Selforge City via extraplanar translocation, the SME they were infused with acting as personal beacon allowing instantaneous extraction. Their capabilities are then adjusted after a short debriefing, before sending them back to complete their original assignment. Extraplanar Relations Selforge City has numerous ongoing partnerships with various extraplanar organizations and communities. It mostly covers technological, financial and logistical support in return for the establishment of local intelligence networks, the open source sharing of valuable data and the personal favors of female members. These agreements may notably include the protection of vulnerable communities, tactical and practical assistance against criminal activities, neutralization of supernatural threats, the construction of important facilities and repairing of damaged properties, the terraforming of sustainable environments, and the codevelopment and sharing of new technologies among many others, representing the chunk of the EI2 mission boards. Virtual Reality Experimental data from various origins can be recreated via SRS (Selforge Reality Simulation) broadening the citizens' field of experiences exponentially, and notably allowing them to share their many extraplanar adventures and directly experience them. They may also experience various persistent virtual realities based on the recombination of available data, and popular NPC may even be granted their own real-life existence via transfer into cutomized artificial bodies faithfully replicating their in-game avatar. Shimmering Lands Selforge City's various environments are infused with a lighten variant of Xana's reality-altering energies, possessing subtle psycho-reactive properties. The skies, weather and landscape gradually shift according to Seira's telepathic feeds into a wide variety of enchanting sceneries, adding a delightful touch of wonder to a very technological plane, and notably giving parties and popular events a truly entrancing atmosphere. The lands surrounding the city are particularly reactive, spontaneously changing to reflect the dreams and wishes of each visitor, which got them the nickname of Shimmering Lands. Selforge Satelites Selforge is surrounded by a number of secondary demi-planes, graviting around it like planar satelites. They were created to fulfill a variety of purposes better pursued outside of the main plane. Lawrence, Athena and Xana notably each possess their own, where they have all the space and isolation required to safety and optimally perform their researches and experiments. Demography Management The enhanced citizens have no menstrual cycles and are constantly fertile, every successful intercourse with their ruler leading to a fertilization, his seed spontanously shifting to the most compatible genetic template available, while citizens' SME operate as perfect contraception towards foreign seed. Fertilized eggs are then memorized and envelopped in protective gem-like spheres the size of marbles called Life Stones, embeded with the mother's ID and chronological order of conception, where they are put in complete stasis before their transfer for storage in special facilities. Citizens desiring children may choose among their fertilized eggs which one will came to fruition, or conceive a new one, notably in conjunction with the Cosmetic Genetics system for specific or exotic traits. From there, their development is accerelated to the equivalent of 3 years old, and they are implanted with the required knowledge and understanding to be exemplary children, removing most of the nurturing and educational burden on the mothers, and allowing them to enjoy the best of maternity. Special Citizens - Responsibility Lawrence's hedonistic adventures across the Multiverse naturally result in many children, who as per his policy and genetic mastery all turn to be girls. When he learns about them, mother and daughter are offered a visit and the opportunity to move to Selforge City. If they choose to remain in their own plane, they are provided with suitable assistance according to their situation. - Second Chance Villainesses defeated during Lawrence’s extraplanar adventures are usually brought to Selforge City for a short visit, where they are offered the possibility to join and receive complete amnesty. If they accept the offer, he takes responsibility in their stead for the damage caused, personally repairing it physically and mentally and offering a generous additional compensation. - Artificial Citizens In addition to natural born citizens, Lawrence made a hobby of creating an artificial variant via the customized recombination of memorized templates. Quite a few are notably based on attractive foreigners he took a particular interest in, who didn't come to join Selforge City for one reason or another. They are usually quite exotic, and fulfill roles too demanding for ordinary citizens. Personal Services: - Cosmetic Genetics Citizens wishing for a change of look may have their appearence customized to their preferences via the recombination of their genetic structure. Further options may be unlocked via the introduction of foreing characteristics, whether inter-species or extra-species, according to the templates available in the Selforge database. - Soul Management To remedy the possible weight of memories, citizens are offered the possibility to store unnecesary memories into their personal database and freely access them later. They may also trade their current mental templates for any other available, notably some specially designed for long-term happiness, essentially changing the person they are according to their specifications. - Personal Logistic All citizens are infused with a SME (Selforge Merging Essence) that fully synchronizes with their being, acting as empathic connection, coordinates locator, communication system, translocation beacon, pain inhibitor and restoration source. It also memorizes their personal data and evolution in a dedicated database, allowing their complete recreation in the worst case scenario, which combined to the neutralization of cellular decay makes "death" essentially obsolete. Selforge Citizens: DCS SC 1.jpg|Super Shopping. DCS SC 2.jpg|For Every Taste. DCS SC 3.jpg|Rising Generation. Genetic Customization.jpg|Genetic Customization. DCS SC 29.jpg|Balanced Lifestyle. DCS SC 6.jpg|Without A Care. DCS SC 5.jpg|Reasonable... DCS SC 4.jpg|...Agreement. DCS SC 17.jpg DCS SC 19.png DCS SC 20.jpg DCS SC 21.jpg DCS SC 22.jpg DCS SC 31.jpg DCS SC 25.jpg DCS SC 32.jpg DCS SC 27.jpg DCS SC 28.jpg DCS SC 30.jpg DCS SC 24.jpg Notable Relations: Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Athena is the head of Selforge City's Technology Department, and is notably the one behind the SIS (Selforge Interactive System) and its large diversity of applications, that allow citizens to remotely benefit from Lawrence's abilities according to pre-defined specifications. Selforge Soldiers notably are her greatest pride, and she's constantly developping new creative capabilities, optimizations and countermeasures. She also works in direct collaboration with Xana on various hybrid projects combining technological and supernatural components, notably the famous Selforge Network that became the plane's pivotal reference in terms of extraplanar intelligence gathering, and the autonomous adaptive system developped for Selforge Soldiers. Name: Seira Selforge Occupation: Great Administrator Powers: Cyber Mind and Telepathy Alignment: Lawful Neutral Seira is in charge of the overall management of Selforge City, handling the information databases and communication networks, correlating the various offerings to the citizens' needs, and more generally ensuring that everything runs smoothly within the city. To handle this monumental task, she was gifted with an extremely efficient mind possessing advanced computer-like functions and a direct access to all Selforge equipements, allowing her to simultaneously coordinate all operations, and large-scale telepathic abilities allowing her to accurately evaluate the citizens' situation in real time. She is often refered to as "Mother" by Selforge City's population, due to her omnipresent caretaking role and her seeing them as an extended family. Name: Xana Selforge Occupation: Head of Supernatural Powers: Magical Energy Manipulation and Encyclopedic Knowledge Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Xana is an artificial citizen created from extraplanar reality-altering energies, solidified into a physical body and given sentience by Lawrence's abilities. Infused with a special SME granting her access to a nigh-infinite supply of additional energies via conversion and all registered applications, she is the reference authority regarding supernatural matters in Selforge City, her main responsability being the protection of the plane and its denizens from any such threat. Her times is thus mostly dedicated to the collection, analysis, manipulation, weaponization and strategic use of supernatural phenomena. She also provides on-field assistance and support to EI2 agents confronted with magical, spiritual and esoteric opposition, sometimes even personally. Selforge Soldiers Selforge Soldier.jpg|Faceless. Soulless. Flawless. Selforge Soldier 2.jpg|Standard Mode. Selforge Psychic.jpg|Psionic Mode. Selforge Soldier 3.jpg|Specter Mode. Selforge Shock Troops.jpg|Assault Mode. Selforge Hunter.jpg|Hunter Mode. Selforge Soldier 4.jpg|Biological Mode. Selforge Arcane.jpg|Arcane Mode. Ultimate Weapons Selforge Bullet 2.jpg|Shifting Bullet. Selforge Bullet.jpg|Takeover Bullet. Selforge Bomb.jpg|Vortex Bombs. Past Records